Xynca
by Lisho and Avnihs
Summary: I FEEL BETTER!!!!actually that was a week ago...
1. Xynca

Purple-"Xynca i don't think you're ready for a miss- OW!ok alright you go to planet Earth"  
  
Red-"well i'm agreeing with Pur- OW!!ok alright i'll get your robot *ow*"  
  
Xynca-"FINALLY, i get to go on my own mission!"  
  
A moment later...  
  
Purple and Red-"here you go!"  
  
Mir with red eyes-"Mir reporting for duty."  
  
Mir has green eyes and of course red when looking serious.  
  
Xynca-"lemme guess, mostly insane robot?"  
  
Mir with green eyes agian-"i don't know i guess"  
  
Xynca-"oh, no."  
  
In the cruiser...  
  
Xynca-"MIR STOP IT!"  
  
Mir-"umm... no HEHEHE!"  
  
Xynca pushes Mir aside and FINALLY he's behaving.  
  
Xynca-"Mir just shutup."  
  
SEVERAL days later....  
  
Xynca and Mir-"aaaaauuuuuuuggggghhhhhhhh!"  
  
They crash down on Earth,  
  
Xynca-"Mir, shutup and GET OUT OF MY WAY!!"  
  
Xynca gets up and gets her and Mir's disguise on.  
  
And she builds a house exactly like Zim's.  
  
She sees another house like her's and decides to knock on the door.  
  
Zim opens the door and sees her.  
  
Zim-"what?!another Irken?!"  
  
Xynca-"What you got a problem with that?"  
  
Xynca was now holding Zim by the coller up close to her face.  
  
Zim now realizes that she could whoop his butt.  
  
Zim-"uh no not really."  
  
Xynca lets him down.  
  
Xynca-"good"  
  
Zim-"where's your robot?"  
  
Xynca-"mine?oh he's over there, MIR!"  
  
Mir-"Mir reporting for duty."  
  
Zim-"Mir?HAHAHA!"  
  
Gir-"oooo, a robot thingy!"  
  
Zim turns scarlet.  
  
Xynca-"ha, it's ok mine isn't that great either."  
  
Mir and Gir are dancing while Xynca and Zim are talking.  
  
Gir-"I'll go show you my doggie costume!"  
  
Mir-"I will too!!"  
  
Xynca and Zim-"oh great"  
  
Xynca-"hey, I have better start learning about this stinky planet, bye!"  
  
Zim-"bye!"  
  
Zim thinking-"oh I LOVE her."  
  
Gir-"master's got a girlfriend masters got a girlfriend!"  
  
Zim knocks Gir in the head.  
  
Zim-"I'll fix you later"  
  
at school...  
  
Mrs. Bitters-"ok Xynca if you want to say somthing say it now."  
  
Xynca-"that's ok Mrs. Bitters i'll-"  
  
Mrs. Bitters-"Go to your seat Xynca."  
  
While Mrs. Bitters is keeping on talking about doom..  
  
Dib thinking-"oh I LOVE her"  
  
Dib and Zim spend the rest of the evening thinking of ways to win Xynca's heart.  
  
And of course trying to kill eachother.  
  
after school...  
  
Xynca-"did you notice that kid with the glasses?He was looking at me strangely."  
  
Zim-"who Dib?Ya he's trying to reveal me as an alien and maybe you to."  
  
Xynca-"MIR!"  
  
Zim-"GIR!"  
  
Mir and Gir-"yes my master."  
  
Zim-"go spy on Dib Gir."  
  
Xynca-"go spy on uh.. Gaz Mir."  
  
Mir and Gir"K!"  
  
Zim-"wanna walk home together"  
  
Xynca-"uh... sure"  
  
At Zim's house...  
  
Xynca already went home.  
  
Zim-"GIR!"  
  
Gir-"yes, my master."  
  
Zim-"what was Dib doing?"  
  
Gir puts on the screen:  
  
Dib-"how can I win Xynca's heart?hmmm.."  
  
Zim-"oh this is good"  
  
At Xynca's house...  
  
Xynca-"MIR!"  
  
Mir-"yes, my master."  
  
Xynca-"what was Gaz doing?"  
  
Mir puts on the screen:  
  
Gaz-"how can I win Zim's heart?hmmm.."  
  
Xynca-"oh this is good" 


	2. Bri

Xynca and Zim-"EWWW!!And humans LIKE this stuff called popcorn?!?!"  
  
DING DONG  
  
Gaz-"DANG it's my cousin!"  
  
She puts on an evil grin...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Bri-"HAHA!Dib you stand no chance against me and Gaz!"  
  
Dib-"YES... I... DOOOO!"  
  
Gaz-"No you don't!"  
  
Dib-"Oh yea, you're right..."  
  
Gaz-"oh well... to bad dad isn't here..."  
  
Dib-"PLEASE don't hurt me..."  
  
Gaz and Bri-"oh fine then"  
  
Bri whispers to Gaz-"DANG! I was hoping he wouldn't say that year after year. SIGH we'll have to let him  
  
go."  
  
Gaz-"don't worry I have plans for him when you leave...."  
  
Bri smiles.  
  
FLASHBACK OVER  
  
Gaz sighs  
  
Gaz-"She'll fall for anyone practically.."  
  
Dib-"*ow*GAZ!!BRI IS HERE!!*ow*"  
  
Bri just kicked the door on Dib  
  
Gaz-"WHOOOOO!"  
  
Gaz runs down and hugs Bri then stops quickly remembering last year  
  
Bri sighs at relief that she remembered last year while Dib was turned away  
  
(you can most likely imagine what happened... it involved the other flashback)  
  
Bri-"wanna battle each other on Gameslave?"  
  
Gaz-"SURE!!" 


	3. Game Slaves

Bri-"I WON AGIAN!!YES!"  
  
Gaz-"and that's the last time, REMATCH!"  
  
they play and then..  
  
Bri-"rematch agian or admit i beat you?"  
  
Gaz quietly-"ok you beat me"  
  
Bri-"what did you say?"  
  
Bri smiles  
  
Gaz-"YOU BEAT ME!!"  
  
Bri-"HA!every year!"  
  
Dib-"Gaz, Xynca your friend is here*ow*she gave me a nasty kick opening the door"  
  
Bri thinking-"i think she's my friend ALREADY!"  
  
Xynca-"hey Gaz!"  
  
Xynca suprisingly has a gameslave  
  
Gaz-"got your gameslave?"  
  
Xynca smiling-"ya, i'll kick your butt!"  
  
Gaz-"you'll be battling TWO people now"  
  
Bri-"'lo"  
  
Xynca-"hello"  
  
Gaz-"well let's battle!"  
  
a moment later...  
  
Xynca-"HAHA!I won AGIAN!"  
  
Gaz-"you're as good as Bri.. that's pretty dang good!"  
  
Bri-"i know.."  
  
Xynca-"i'd better go"  
  
Xynca gives Dib a nasty kick agian  
  
Dib doubling over-"oog.."  
  
Bri-"she's pretty darn good!"  
  
Gaz-"not now"  
  
Gaz nods toward Dib  
  
They smile evilly  
  
Dib looks up  
  
Dib-"oh, no"  
  
*please hold for technical problems*  
  
Gaz and Bri-"well, THAT was fun"  
  
at school...  
  
Mrs.Bitters-"another doomed child is here..."  
  
Bri-"i'm Bri, AND IF YOU DON'T STAY OUT OF MY WAY I WILL KILL YOU!!"  
  
Mrs.Bitters-"go to your seat Bri"  
  
Bri sees Zim across the room  
  
Bri thinking-"hmm.."  
  
as soon as Zim looks at Bri, Bri turns away  
  
Zim-"ok..?"  
  
Dib still recovering from last night looks at him  
  
Dib-"what's the probl-ow-em?"  
  
Zim-"nothing, just Bri."  
  
Dib-"oh you LOVE her don't you?"  
  
Zim sticks a pencil up his nose  
  
Dib-"Mrs.Bitters can go to the nurse?"  
  
Mrs.Bitters-"NO!doom .. doom.. doom...."  
  
Dib-"DANG!"  
  
Xynca's house...  
  
Xynca-"MIR!"  
  
Mir-"Mir, reporting for duty"  
  
Xynca-"Mir go play and leave me alone OR watch the scary monkey show"  
  
Mir-"SCARY MONKEY SHOW!"  
  
Mir runs to the tv and turns it on.This "scary" monkey is growling  
  
Mir-"oooo"  
  
Xynca-"i'll be calling Gaz"  
  
Mir-"oooo"  
  
Xynca-"mir?"  
  
Mir-"oooo"  
  
Xynca-"Mir?"  
  
Mir-"oooo"  
  
Xynca-"MIR?!"  
  
Mir-"oooo"  
  
Xynca-"nevermind"  
  
Mir-"oooo"  
  
Xynca-"WOULD YOU SHUTUP ALREADY?!"  
  
Mir-"K!oooo"  
  
Xynca sighs  
  
Gaz-"hello?"  
  
Xynca-"hey Gaz it's me xynca, did you know about the new girl coming?"  
  
Gaz-"what's her name?"  
  
Xynca-"umm... Enoka or something..."  
  
Gaz-"sounds prissy..."  
  
Xynca-"I know..."  
  
Gaz-"...HEY I KNOW!"  
  
Xynca-"what?"  
  
Gaz-"me, you, Bri, and Zim take her on together"  
  
Xynca grinning-"ok,heheh" 


	4. The plan(part one)

Xynca, Zim, Gaz, and Bri are of course of the day that day that would be fun  
  
Bri thinking-"I know EXACTLY what to do"  
  
Gaz-"oh no she has that evil look agian"  
  
Bri-"heheh..."  
  
the next day at school.....  
  
Mrs. Bitters-"another doo-(translation)blah blah blah"  
  
Mrs. Bitters-"go to your seat enoka"  
  
Enoka thinking-"what a bunch of LOSERS!hey, why are those four grinning at me?oh well better go and  
  
tease them later"  
  
at lunch...  
  
Gaz walks over to Enoka's table(the popular kids)and stops  
  
Enoka-"hey it's an UNPOPULAR girl"  
  
(my favorite quote is next!)  
  
Gaz-"and...?"  
  
(I LOVE that)  
  
Enoka-"um... uh... YOU CRACKHEAD?!"  
  
Gaz-"no, your prize is...."  
  
Enoka-"WHAT?WHAT?"  
  
Gaz-"the certificate of stupidness"  
  
Gaz hands over a certificate with her picture on it with her going "adah.. adah... adah..." with drool going  
  
down her face  
  
Enoka-"GRRR!!"  
  
blond headed girl from episode of bestest friend-"THAT'S all you can say?you have no comebacks, sit  
  
somewhere else"  
  
Enoka-"but... but..."  
  
blond headed girl from episode of bestest friend-"STILL no comebacks, can you BELEIVE that?"  
  
Enoka sighs  
  
Xynca-"hey Zim, she looks kind of sad should we stop?"  
  
they remember what crap they had from former populars  
  
Xynca and Zim-"umm... NO!"  
  
they start laughing  
  
Enoka sighs agian  
  
they all grin 


	5. The plan(part two)or the weird incident

P.E. .....  
  
Zim picks up a ball and acts like he's playing with Keef  
  
Keef-"THIS IS FUN!"  
  
Zim-"DON'T get used to it boy...."  
  
all of the sudden....  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Enoka-"aahhoww"  
  
Xynca-"next my turn and then yours Bri"  
  
Bri grinning-"oh, I have the PERFECT plan"  
  
Xynca-"what is your plan?"  
  
Bri laughs quietly  
  
Xynca thinking-"WHATEVER it is it's going to be good i can tell..."  
  
Bri-"I will put DOOM over ALL populars"  
  
Xynca grinning-"what happened before you came out of jail?"  
  
Bri-"I DON'T want to talk about it"  
  
Xynca-"sorry..."  
  
Bri sighs-"it's ok"  
  
Xynca-"Do you like zim?"  
  
Bri-"no"  
  
Xynca grins-"yes you do"  
  
Bri-"NO I DON'T!"  
  
Xynca-"YES YOU DO!"  
  
Bri-"NO I DON'T!"  
  
Xynca-"YES YOU DO!"  
  
Bri-"NO I DON'T!"  
  
Xynca-"YES YOU DO!"  
  
Bri-"NO I DON'T!"  
  
Xynca-"YES YOU DO!"  
  
Bri-"NO I DON'T!"  
  
Xynca-"YES YOU DO!"  
  
Bri-"NO I DON'T!"  
  
Xynca-"YES YOU DO!"  
  
Bri-"NO I DON'T!"  
  
Xynca-"YES YOU DO!"  
  
Bri-"NO I DON'T!"  
  
Xynca-"YES YOU DO!"  
  
Bri-"NO I DON'T!"  
  
Xynca-"YES YOU DO!"  
  
Bri-"NO I DON'T!"  
  
Xynca-"YES YOU DO!"  
  
Bri-"NO I DON'T!"  
  
Xynca-"YES YOU DO!"  
  
Bri-"NO I DON'T!"  
  
Xynca-"YES YOU DO!"  
  
Bri-"i'm bored"  
  
Xynca-"me too"  
  
they both of course walk home  
  
Bri-"hey gaz i'm bored let's go "play" with dib"  
  
Gaz-"k"  
  
ok that pretty much was the flashback in chap. 2 so there :P  
  
Xynca-"hey zim i'm bored let's go do stuff"  
  
Xynca-"Zim?Gir?Mir?"  
  
Xynca thinking-"they must be over at my "house""  
  
xynca walks over to her "house" and looks in  
  
Xynca-"Zim?Gir?Mir?"  
  
Xynca thinking-"ok that's VERY weird"  
  
she slaps her forehead  
  
thinking agian-"they must be in the LAB"  
  
once agian she goes to the two labs and calls their name  
  
"....."  
  
still no answer and this was getting pretty creepy  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
I CAUGHT YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER I CAUGHT YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER!  
  
i'm bored.I guess my gameboy will have to do.  
  
THE STUPID COMP. WOULDN'T LET ME SAVE MY WEBPAGE!!!!  
  
anyway...  
  
I like dots.dots are fun ................................................................  
  
^-^ 


	6. IT WAS A DREAM?!

Xynca-"this is WEIRD"  
  
She goes down to her lab and calls the tallest  
  
Xynca thinking-"course they won't do much but..."  
  
Red-"oh, GREAT xynca or zim"  
  
Purple-"i bet you $50 it's zim"  
  
Red-"you're ON!"  
  
Xynca-"well I see our so called "leaders" are betting"  
  
Red whispering-"great NOW look what happened.."  
  
Zim in background-"WHO IS IT?!IS IT XYNCA?!LEMME TALK TO HER!!"  
  
Purpe whispering-"DANGIT!"  
  
Xynca-"...."  
  
Red-"ok xy-"  
  
red realizes xynca isn't there  
  
Red-"oh, great..."  
  
he turns it off  
  
Xynca-"MIR!!!GET IN THE VOOT CRUISER AND PUT A NOTE OUTSIDE EXPLAINING  
  
TO GAZ AND BRI WHY I'M GONE!!!"  
  
Mir-"okey dokey"  
  
Xynca, thinking Mir was in the voot cruiser, left without him  
  
Xynca-"alright there's Irk!mir?MIR?!"  
  
Xynca-"oh great..."  
  
Mir-"master?"  
  
Xynca sleepily-"ya?"  
  
Mir-"you were dreaming and you went to uh.... oh ya!Irk!and you took this thingy back with you"  
  
Xynca, still sleepily-"i did?"  
  
Mir holds up a sir  
  
Mir-"Dir likes me!"  
  
Dir-"I DO!"  
  
dir climbs on top of mir's head  
  
then gir climbs on top  
  
all three-"WEEHOOHOO!WEEHOOHOO!"  
  
Xynca-"a dream?more like a nightmare.." 


	7. The plan(part three)

next day....  
  
Xynca-"my turn!!!"  
  
Bri-"when is it gonna be?"  
  
Xynca grinning-"at gym...."  
  
gym...  
  
Enoka puts shampoo in her hair  
  
Xynca-"here it comes Bri...."  
  
Bri-"heh, I think I know what you did"  
  
Xynca-"well... what else did you expect?"  
  
Bri-"true.. true.."  
  
Enoka-"what are you two LOSERS looking at?"  
  
Bri-"nothing..."  
  
Xynca sniggers  
  
after gym....  
  
girl from chapter 4-"did you cut your hair at gym Enoka?"  
  
Enoka-"no... why?"  
  
girl from chapter 4-"well it looks BUTT UGLY"  
  
Enoka looking in a mirror-"oh, crap"  
  
Bri and Xynca run by laughing  
  
Enoka-"YOU TWO COME BACK HERE!!!"  
  
Bri-"so you DID put hair remover in it!"  
  
Xynca laughing-"ya!"  
  
Zim and Gaz-"what's with you two?"  
  
they both stop but are still laughing  
  
Xynca gasping-"look at Enoka!"  
  
Bri gasping too-"ya.. Xynca put *gasp* hair remover in Enoka's shampoo"  
  
They all start laughing agian  
  
Zim and Gaz-"well THAT must've been fun!"  
  
Xynca and Bri-"OH ya"  
  
they all go to class agian and finnaly stop laughing... but of course their gasping for air 


	8. The plan(part four)

the next day....  
  
Xynca-"I hope you have a good plan Bri"  
  
Bri-"OF COURSE I DO!!"  
  
Xynca-"well I wasn't doubting you..."  
  
Bri-"I don't care!"  
  
Xynca sighs  
  
Bri grins-"wanna hear a nasty joke?"  
  
Xynca-"sure"  
  
Bri-"ok here goes"  
  
Bri-"these two guys walk in a bar, the first guy says "I can show you something REALLY nasty" the  
  
second guy says "sure" so the first guy does this HUGE snort and sniffs and spits a HUGE loogie on the  
  
window.the first guy says "i bet you i could beat that" the second guy says "man there ain't no WAY you  
  
could beat that!that is NASTY!" the second guy says "oh ya that's pretty nasty but watch this" the second  
  
guy walks to the window and inhales the loogie."  
  
Xynca-"THAT IS NASTY!!!!"  
  
Bri-"I know.."  
  
they walk to school...  
  
lunch time....  
  
Bri takes the microphone used for making people shutup  
  
Bri-"ALL POPULARS GATHER TOGETHER TO HEAR A JOKE!!"  
  
All populars gather together  
  
Bri-"ALL OTHER PEOPLE LEAVE THE CAFETERIA!THIS JOKE IS  
  
FOR POPULAR'S EARS ONLY!!"  
  
all the other kids leave  
  
Xynca talking to Gaz and Zim-"she MEANS it!GO!"  
  
Bri-"these two guys walk in a bar, the first guy says "I can show you something REALLY nasty" the  
  
second guy says "sure" so the first guy does this HUGE snort and sniffs and spits a HUGE loogie on the  
  
window.the first guy says "i bet you i could beat that" the second guy says "man there ain't no WAY you  
  
could beat that!that is NASTY!" the second guy says "oh ya that's pretty nasty but watch this" the second  
  
guy walks to the window and inhales the loogie."  
  
Bri turns to the populars to look at them  
  
Bri talking to herself-"their all turning green... PERFECT!"  
  
end of school....  
  
Bri-"it was PERFECT!!!"  
  
Xynca-"me, Zim, and Gaz put headphones on the WHOLE school and everyone watched them make fools of  
  
themselves"  
  
Bri-"GOOD!the populars won't have A CLUE what happened to their popularity"  
  
Xynca-"the plan was PERFECT"  
  
all four-"I wonder what Enoka will think.."  
  
Gaz-"oh YA!I forgot to put headphones on Dib he's over there puking"  
  
All 4 laugh  
  
All 3(yes Gaz, Xynca, and Zim)-"you GOTTA share that agian with Dib"  
  
Bri-"True.. True.."  
  
Xynca-"well... now that we got them all down what do we do now?"  
  
Bri-"don't know.."  
  
Xynca-"I'm bored"  
  
All 3-"YOU GET BORED TOO QUICKLY!!!"  
  
Xynca-"yes, I do don't I?" 


	9. meetings...

Xynca-"Mir, leave me alone..."  
  
Dir-"but i'm DIR"  
  
Xynca-"Dir, leave me alone...."  
  
Mir-"but i'm MIR"  
  
Xynca-"Mir, leave me alone..."  
  
Dir-"but i'm DIR"  
  
Xynca-"Dir, leave me alone...."  
  
Mir-"but i'm MIR"  
  
Xynca-"Mir, leave me alone..."  
  
Dir-"but i'm DIR"  
  
Xynca-"Dir, leave me alone...."  
  
Mir-"but i'm MIR"  
  
Xynca-"Mir, leave me alone..."  
  
Dir-"but i'm DIR"  
  
Xynca-"Dir, leave me alone...."  
  
Mir-"but i'm MIR"  
  
Xynca-"Mir, leave me alone..."  
  
Dir-"but i'm DIR"  
  
Xynca-"Dir, leave me alone...."  
  
Mir-"but i'm MIR"  
  
Xynca-"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUTUP!!!"  
  
Mir and Dir-"k"  
  
Xynca growling-"go watch the*shudder*Scary Monkey Show NOW!"  
  
Mir and Dir-"YAY!!!"  
  
Xynca-"that monkey...."  
  
she calls the tallest  
  
Red-"yes xynca what is it?"  
  
Xynca-"my tallest i'm VERY sorry *she thinks NOT*to intterupt you"  
  
Purple sucking on a shake-"yes.. yes.. get on with it..."  
  
Xynca glaring-"there is an annoyance in my house..."  
  
Red-"BESIDES mir?"  
  
Xynca-"well DUH"  
  
both tallest glare  
  
Xynca-"it's name is dir"  
  
they perk up-"really?"  
  
Xynca-"ya"  
  
Red-"show him to us"  
  
Xynca sighing-"their watching the "scary" monkey show"  
  
Red-"oh well bye"  
  
Xynca-"YOU'LL ALL PAY!!!!YOU WILL P--........"  
  
Xynca-"dangit..."  
  
Xynca gets up and out of her lab  
  
she walks over to the telephone and calls Zim's erm... "house"  
  
Zim-"hello?"  
  
Xynca-"hi Zim"  
  
Zim-"hi!"  
  
Xynca-"there is an annoyance in my house"  
  
Zim-"you mean BESIDES mir?"  
  
Xynca shouting over the phone-"YES!BESIDES MIR!!!"  
  
Zim-"sorry..."  
  
Xynca calming down-"i got some CRAP from the tallest"  
  
Zim-"there is NEVER crap from the tallest!"  
  
Xynca-"oh YES there is"  
  
Zim-"oh well!why did you call me?"  
  
Xynca-"cause there is an annoyance in my house!!"  
  
Zim-"OH YA!"  
  
Xynca growling-"come over and meet him DON'T bring gir.he's ALREADY met him.."  
  
Zim-"ok..."  
  
Zim hanging up the phone-"GIR!"  
  
Gir drops from the ceiling-"Yes, my master?"  
  
Zim-"i'm going over to xynca's don't come with me"  
  
Gir-"master's got a gi--"  
  
Gir is cut off by Zim covering his mouth  
  
Gir-"HEY!"  
  
Zim-"deal with it..."  
  
Zim walks out the door  
  
Gir sniffs-"SCARY MONKEY SHOW!!!!"  
  
Gir walks to the tv and turns it on  
  
Zim knocks on the door of xynca's house  
  
Xynca-"hi"  
  
Zim-"where is the annoyance?"  
  
Xynca-"she's right there with mir"  
  
((Dir has pink eyes*shudders at the color*))  
  
Zim looking at dir-"what's her name?"  
  
Xynca-"dir"  
  
Zim-"......oh great"  
  
Dir and Mir-"ooooooo"  
  
Dir hops over to Zim-"master says that G-"  
  
Dir is cut off by Xynca  
  
Zim-"?"  
  
Xynca-"ok you met him now go"  
  
Zim-"oof!"  
  
Xynca-"Dir don't be going around saying things like that..."  
  
Dir-"awww.. why not?"  
  
Xynca-"because it will make gaz embaressed"  
  
Dir-"oooo..... K!"  
  
Xynca sighs  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
Dir is CUTE!!!But i STILL hate the color pink so there :P  
  
my favorite color is black!so that explains it!  
  
hmm....  
  
should i end the sto-(the audience interupts screaming:NO!!!)  
  
heheheheh  
  
agian.. I STILL LIKE DOTS!!!!................................................ 


	10. an unexpected guest(well not REALLY)

ok...  
  
first i wanna say some stuff!!  
  
Disclaimer:Bri and Mir are NOT my characters they are Youko Bloodflower's  
  
(another)Disclaimer:does it LOOK like i own invader zim?  
  
(oh ya)Disclaimer:i DO NOT own Enoka.. Although i DO own the name  
  
^-^ I am done!  
  
MAYBE a special guest will come in dunno...  
  
Helnosa's a buttmunch so DO NOT blame me(yes I made her up)  
  
on wit' it!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Helnosa lands on Earth  
  
Helnosa-"ah THERE she is"  
  
mistakes zim's "house" thinking it was xynca's  
  
Zim-"what do YOU want?"  
  
Helnosa-"WHERE'S XYNCA?!"  
  
Zim-"she's in the other house go away..."  
  
Gir from inside-"awwww!somebody needs a hug!!!!"  
  
Zim-"NO GIR!!!!!"  
  
Helnosa-"ok..."  
  
she walks over to xynca's "house"  
  
Xynca-"WHO IS IT?!"  
  
Helnosa-"your long-distance enemy"  
  
Xynca-"oh ya..."  
  
Helnosa-"aren't you going to invite me in?"  
  
Xynca-"Helnosa, the idea of an enemy is to NOT like them"  
  
Helnosa-"oh.. who cares?"  
  
Xynca-"oh ya.. I DO!!"  
  
she slams the door  
  
Xynca-"Mir,"  
  
Mir-"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees?"  
  
Xynca-"go and entertain Helnosa while i'm in the lab"  
  
Mir-"k!EEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
xynca shakes her head  
  
Xynca-"he, REALLY needs to be fixed..."  
  
Dir-"can i help?"  
  
Xynca looks at her and sighs  
  
Xynca-"Alright..."  
  
Dir-"ALMIGHT!"  
  
Xynca-"don't you DARE start rhyming...."  
  
Dir-"anybody got the timing?"  
  
Xynca-"GAAAAH!"  
  
Xynca starts chasing dir around and catches her  
  
Xynca-"HA!I GOT YOU!!"  
  
  
  
Xynca puts tape over Dir's mouth  
  
Dir-"...."  
  
Xynca-"IT WORKED!!"  
  
Dir-"...."  
  
Xynca goes down to her lab WITHOUT Gir  
  
Xynca-"all I have to do is this ONE thing!!!"  
  
Xynca works all night on this uhh... thingy!ya a THINGY!!  
  
and then she smacks her head down.... fast asleep  
  
  
  
  
  
THOUGHT I WAS GONE EH?!she'll feel THAT in the morning  
  
THE ALMIGHTY YOUKO BLOODFLOWER COMMANDS ME  
  
TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
anyway...  
  
I STILL LIKE DOTS!!!  
  
sorry if that was a bit short...  
  
i am VERY hyper today!!! 


	11. Acnyx(sorry, there's gonna be ALOT of ch...

Next day...  
  
Acnyx walks in her room  
  
Acnyx-"Hmmm..... there has GOT to be alien lifeform!"  
  
Acnyx walks over to her laptop  
  
Acnyx-"why should be doing this?it's HOPELESS!"  
  
Acnyx thinking-"I HOPE there's an alien at skool..."  
  
at skool...  
  
Zim comes with the almighty fist!  
  
Zim walking up to Acnyx-"obey the fist!"  
  
Acnyx-"ok...."  
  
Dib gets Acnyx away from Zim-"BE CAREFUL!he's an alien..."  
  
Acnyx in LOVE with Dib-"oh really..?"  
  
Dib-"is something wrong with you?"  
  
Acnyx moves closer to him-"not at all...."  
  
Ms. Bitters-"class, i'd like to introduce you to the newest, hopeless apendige to the student body,"  
  
Ms. Bitters-"Her name is... Acnyx."  
  
Ms. Bitters-"Acnyx, if you have something to say, say it NOW because after this moment, I DON'T WANT  
  
TO HEAR ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU!!"  
  
Acnyx-"uh, Ms. Bitters?"  
  
Acnyx-"what the CRAP is UP with you?"  
  
the class gasps and they start muttering-"oh, SHE'S gonna get in BIG trouble"  
  
Ms. Bitters-"TAKE YOU'RE SEAT NOW ACNYX!!"  
  
Acnyx gives her another strange look and takes a seat by Dib  
  
Dib whispering-"why do you look at me in that way?"  
  
Acnyx-"because you're into the paranormal so i'm madly in love with you"  
  
Dib grins  
  
Acnyx-"what?oh crap"  
  
Dib-"wanna walk home together?"  
  
Acnyx blushes and grins at the same time-"sure"  
  
Xynca is of course whispering to Zim-"Acnyx is pretty freaky"  
  
Zim-"in what way?"  
  
Xynca-"well, spell her's and my name backwards, we spell eachother's name!"  
  
Zim-"i thought you're name was spelled Z-i-n-s-a..."  
  
Xynca gives zim one of those looks where you lower your eyelids  
  
Zim-"well, it's HARD to spell!"  
  
Xynca sighs 


	12. Shandrak

back in conventia...  
  
Shandrak looked at Kir  
  
Shandrak-"why is it... stupid?"  
  
the tallest glare at her  
  
Shandrak-"I'M SERIOUS AND I DON'T NEED IT!!!!"  
  
Red-"it's advan-"  
  
Shandrak-"don't start with THAT crap"  
  
Purple-"fine, just... go!"  
  
Shandrak glaring at them-"I think i'd be happy to"  
  
she left to her Voot Cruiser  
  
Shandrak put on Sneaker Pimps  
  
Kir-"why do you like this CD?"  
  
Shandrak-"I just do"  
  
Kir-"which song do like best?"  
  
Shandrak-"Tesko Suicide"  
  
after a bit...  
  
Shandrak-"hey Kir?"  
  
Kir-"yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssss?"  
  
Shandrak-"which song do YOU like?"  
  
Kir-"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
hours later...  
  
"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"  
  
Shandrak-"WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY?!"  
  
Kir-"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Shandrak slapped her forehead and was about to pull him down...  
  
Computer-"warning, planet EARTH ahead"  
  
Shandrak-"FINALLY"  
  
Kir-"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh"  
  
she glares at Kir and pulls him down with telekinisis  
  
Kir-"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwww"  
  
She lands near Xynca's house well actually, IN it  
  
Xynca hearing the land-"huh?"  
  
she went up to the roof  
  
Shandrak-"oooowww"  
  
Xynca-"SHANDRAK?!"  
  
Shandrak-"huh?oh, ya..."  
  
Kir-"SHE NEEDS SOME HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!"  
  
Xynca looks at Kir-"idiotic robot?"  
  
Shandrak-"ya... KIR GET DOWN!!!!"  
  
Kir-"K!"  
  
Shandrak slaps her forehead  
  
Kir jumps down and lands on his head  
  
Shandrak slaps her forehead-"why...?"  
  
Gir, Dir, and Mir come on top of the house  
  
Xynca grinning-"you're going to have a 'GREAT' time with them..."  
  
Shandrak-"noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
this took me like, a month to make for SOME reason...  
  
*screams*YESTERDAY WAS MA BIRTHDAY PARTAH AND I GOT A  
  
ICE CREAM CHOCHOLATE CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*laughs*and i got an invader zim shirt and ALL the episodes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
i watched it today at 9:00 with my freind, and got done with it 1 hour and  
  
30 minutes ago!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*gasps*too..... hyper..... must..... breath..... from..... extreme..... ice..... head-  
  
ache..... 


	13. the chapter that comes between 12 and 14...

Xynca looks at Shandrak, about 5 hours have passed while Shandrak was screaming no  
  
Xynca-"WOULD YOU TAKE A BREATHER ALREADY?!?!?!"  
  
Shandrak-"ya"  
  
Xynca:THANK you..."  
  
Shandrak-"bad day?"  
  
Xynca, sarcastically-"NO, i've been stopping and smelling the daiseys"  
  
Shandrak-"well, what has MADE you into dis mood?"  
  
Xynca-"i'm REALLY annoyed now that i have FOUR idiotic robots"  
  
Xynca grins  
  
Shandrak nods and calls up the tallest  
  
Red-"yes Shandrak?"  
  
Shandrak winks at Xynca-"i'm sorry my tallest, but i have accidentily just mailed you four idiotic robots..."  
  
Purple spews out his, um, coffee?-"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Red-"o.O"  
  
Purple can't breath-"must... find...((a/n:what do irkens breath?oh well...))air..."  
  
Red-"o.O"  
  
Purple starts screaming hysterically  
  
Red-"o.O"  
  
the screen goes blank  
  
Shandrak-"i feel kinda guilty..."  
  
Xynca-"why?"  
  
Shandrak-"because i DID mail them the four robots..."  
  
Xynca-"o.O"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yep!that's right, my famous CLIFFHANGERS!  
  
i'm sick today, and reviews may make me feel better*sniffs*  
  
pweese?  
  
thamk oo! 


	14. the DOOM of THE DOLLS!!!!

back where the tallests are...  
  
Red-"three robots are too many!"  
  
Purple-"and four is right out!"  
  
little irken guard dude-"sirs, a package has arrived"  
  
Red-"DON'T OPEN IT!!!!"  
  
Purple-"SEND IT BACK TO WHERE IT CAME FROM!!!!"  
  
the little irken guard dude leaves  
  
Red-"YAY!we're not atta-"  
  
at that moment TEN, cute, little robots pile on top of him  
  
Purple sniggers-"their dolls!"  
  
Red-"WE'RE NOT SISSIES!!!!"  
  
Purple starts playing with the robot dolls  
  
Red starts playing too, not aware that Xynca and Shandrak are taping this  
  
Xynca starts to giggle then muffles it with her hand  
  
Shandrak grins-"HI BABY TALLEST!!!!"  
  
they both stop dead  
  
Red-"hi?"  
  
Purple still isn't aware of Xynca and Shandrak  
  
Red turns off the screen, waits for a bit, then starts playing with the plushies agian  
  
Xynca and Shandrak are laughing like crazy  
  
Xynca-"did you see the look on his face?!?!?!"  
  
Shandrak is still laughing  
  
Xynca-"SHANDRAK!!!!"  
  
Shandrak-"ya?"  
  
Xynca-"did you see the look on his face?!?!?!"  
  
Shandrak sniggers-"what do you think i was laughing at?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Xynca-"i take that as a yes"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
that was too short but i'm too sick so, NO complaints please?  
  
i be REALLY sick... 


	15. the doomed chat room(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHE...

ok, Xynca joined this little chat thing earlier in the story, but i didn't put it in,  
  
ok?ok, enjoy the story.oh, on more thing, this is from Xynca's point of view  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Who?142 |A newbie, you can tell bye that log-in name  
  
Invader3 |Xynca, need I say more?  
  
Person man|He knows everyone...  
  
What?100 |An IDIOT. (note the PERIOD)  
  
Oh. |100's friend  
  
THE GUY |well, let's just say hegets a little off track, k?  
  
Invader3 has logged on  
  
Person man:WOOT!!I3 in in!  
  
Who?142:Hey...  
  
THE GUY:What?  
  
Who?142:I'M JUST SAYING HI!!  
  
Invader3:Hey...  
  
THE GUY:*looks at I3*hi  
  
Person man:dude, what's WITH you?  
  
THE GUY:*whispers to Pm*  
  
Person man:DUDE!  
  
Oh. has logged on  
  
Person man:Oh no...  
  
Who?142:right now, i'm living up to my name...  
  
THE GUY:If there was no after HIS name, HE'D live up to it...  
  
Oh.:Stuff...  
  
Invader3:in my home?!never!  
  
THE GUY:*sniggers*  
  
Oh.:Stuff...  
  
Oh.:Stuff...  
  
Oh.:Stuff...  
  
Person man:that's it...  
  
Oh. has been grilled and eaten  
  
Invader3:*cheers*(A/N:or wiggles Antenae... heheheh)  
  
THE GUY:*sniggers*  
  
Invader3:there's something i need to tell you guys...  
  
Person man:*grabs I3 and shakes her*WHAT IS IT I3?!?!  
  
Invader3:someone in my class has a crush on me...  
  
Who?142:Yes,?the voice says:YA RIGHT!WHO WOULD HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU?!?!  
  
THE GUY:*coughs*  
  
Invader3:eh?  
  
Who?142 has been kicked out  
  
Invader3:who kicked 'im?  
  
THE GUY:*grins*  
  
Person man:YAY!  
  
THE GUY has invited you to his chat room  
  
Invader3:brb!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
well, i'm not STUPID, of course i'll show the chat room! 


End file.
